


Haunting

by Serai



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: Absence, Ghosts, Longing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-14 02:01:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4545921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serai/pseuds/Serai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Late at night in Bag End.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Haunting

.  


He sat up in bed, his eyes straining into the darkness. Everything was quiet - little Elanor breathing high and soft in her crib, and Rosie a warm, solid hill under the snow of their eiderdown. But still, something had wakened him.

Every nerve alight, he slid the covers down and got out of bed. There was barely enough starlight to see by, and it faded into blackness when he opened the bedroom door. 

Outside, the hall, quiet and dark. Nothing towards the parlor, and down the other way - 

Sam's breath stopped. Light pooled, faint but warm, under the edge of the third door down. Shock tingled through him in a wave, but the fear did not linger. He felt he might weep suddenly, as he hadn't in a long time, weep with a bone-deep longing that pulled him down the hall without a backward glance.

The door to Frodo's bedroom made not a whisper of sound as he pushed it open, and the glow of a single candle limned the room in a warm, wavering light. The candlestick sat on the floor, in front of the tall oval mirror. 

A sigh slipped forth before Sam even felt it, and without thinking, he crossed the chill tile floor. He was bending to pick up the candle before he remembered, and started shaking. Out of the corner of his eye he caught the mirror's reflection, and saw within it someone crouching over the candle. Someone with beautiful, glittering eyes. A whisper brushed past him; he couldn't tell if he'd heard it or only thought it _(meleth…)_ but either way it made him gasp. He knew the last thing he should do was look in that mirror. 

But he did it anyway.

.


End file.
